


ikea shenanigans

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvin is grumpy, jason is a teenager, mendel is a dork, trina is blessed, whizzer is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: mendel, trina, marvin and whizzer explore ikea. shenanigans ensue.





	ikea shenanigans

Whizzer Brown stretched out on the bed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. “Take me, Marvin.”

The man in question watched him in disbelief, darting his eyes around. “Babe, I am not gonna fuck you in IKEA.” 

The taller brunette whined, tugging Marvin down on the bed next to him. “Why not? ‘Del and Trina are in the room next door, looking at sofas… no one’s in here, we’re all alone on this fancy and comfy bed we’ll never be able to afford…”

Marvin stared at him, deadpan. “Anyone could walk in. My ex wife and my psychiatrist could walk in.”

“Ex psychiatrist.” Whizzer corrected.

“He still gives us advice. Remember Yom Kippur? We were all telling him our problems and he came out with the stupidest shi-”

“Who came out with the stupidest shit?” Mendel asked, ambling into the bedroom showcase, Trina following behind and pointing at the wallpaper. 

“You.” Whizzer beamed. 

Mendel nodded. “Yeah, wouldn't put it past me. Trin’, whaddya think of this room?”

Trina shook her head disapprovingly. “The wallpaper is shocking. Come on, honey. Next room.” 

Mendel and Marvin shrugged, Whizzer nodded knowingly. 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’d look good against that wall.” Marvin muttered into Whizzer’s ear.

“I’d look good against any wall, and I thought you weren't gonna fuck me in IKEA?” He asked, a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face.

Their flirting session was interrupted by Mendel, looking concerned.

“All this is in Swedish, I’m so confused.”

“You're always confused. Remember when Jason asked you to play thumb war and you thought it was a euphemism?” Trina chimed, grinning at her husband fondly and leaning down to peck his cheek.

Mendel cringed. “I apologised! But,” he started, a mischievous look appearing on his face, “That's nothing compared to the time Marvin asked me if I'd ever had gay thoughts.”

Whizzer narrowed his eyes, leaning forward. “Elaborate?”

“Well, when I was his psychiatrist he thought the whole ‘gay thing’ was just a phase- and thought that every man got gay thoughts. I told him this wasn't the case, and he insisted that I'd at some point had a crush on Brad Pitt. Marvin learned some new things about himself that day.” 

Whizzer burst into laughter, and Marvin placed his head in his hand. “If we weren't in public, I'd crack your feet.” He grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wielding four bags of kitchen utensils, an array of potted plants and copious amounts of elderflower juice boxes, the two couples went home to their respective households.

Trina and Mendel went back to their house, bickering as Mendel fumbled with the keys. 

“I just don't see how you can't think Brad Pitt is just a teeny bit attractive.”

Mendel opened the door, rolling his eyes. “I guess I see it but I'm not like, into him or anything.” 

The taller woman smirked, sliding her arms around Mendel’s waist. 

“I mean, are you into him?” The psychiatrist asked.

“Why, are you jealous?” She asked.

Mendel scoffed. “No, no! ‘f course not, why would I- but are you though?”

Trina pulled Mendel towards her, kissing him hard and smiling against his lips.

He was left speechless, blinking owlishly to try and compose himself.

She only laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah, Brad Pitt is sexy but Christian Slater can get it any day.” Whizzer reasoned, watching Marvin’s ass as he bent down to put the bags on the floor. 

Marvin nodded, thinking. “Yeah, I see where you're coming from. Men are just hot.”

Whizzer laughed, pushing Marvin onto the couch and straddling his lap. “You're right, doll.” He kissed him, slow, teasing. “You're so right.”

“I know I am. I'm always right.” 

“No you're not. You vowed to stay with Trina forever. You told me you could eat a whole bag of marshmallows in under a minute,” he ran a finger down Marvin’s shirt, “-You told me I wouldn't wake up Jason that night last week.” 

Marvin smirked. “That was a great night.”

“Not for Jason.” 

“So, uh,” Whizzer started, rolling his hips, “No one's here now. We’re not in IKEA.”

Marvin took off his shirt, tugging at Whizzer's hair. “Already ahead of you, princess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Oh, Marvin! Baby, keep going oh my-” _

_ Marvin laughed giddily, not thinking to put a hand over Whizzer’s mouth or even kiss him when he- _

_ A sharp bang came to their door along with a squeaky voice. “I can hear you, you know!” _

_ No doubt, Jason was standing on the other side of the door, hands on hips, his glasses falling down his nose. _

_ “Put your ear things on and hum!” Marvin called. _

_ Jason audibly tutted, returning to his room. _

_ “Told you I'd be too loud.” _

_ “I'm just so good in bed you can't help yourself.” _

_ Whizzer chuckled. “For once, you're right about something.” _

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written whizzvin in awhile, hope u enjoyed! feedback appreciated x


End file.
